


In the office, away from everyone

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bite Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sub Shiro (Voltron), Tie Kink, Top Keith (Voltron), VLD Final Episode What Final Episode | FEWFE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: " Keith put his hands on the armrests of the chair, leaning towards Shiro just enough to make sure that their lips almost touched each other keeping the gaze chained to that of the other."I should punish you." He whispered and Shiro couldn't ignore the shiver of pleasure along his back. When he felt Keith's breathing so close, he had to fight every muscle in his body so as not to move forward and clear the distance with a kiss.Keith straightened his back, pleased to see the other in difficulty in holding back.Girding his hands behind Shiro's neck, Keith sat astride on him, bringing his face close to one ear while stroking his hairline with one hand."You will behave well now, as a good boy as you are?""Y-yes." Shiro stammered in a low voice.As soon as the whisper left Shiro's lips, Keith suddenly looked at him serious, gripping his hair with one hand and grabbing his face with the other. "You have to speak louder, aloud, I didn't hear you.""Ah- Yes!" Shiro repeated, tightening his grip on the armrests of the chair. "I'll be good."In which Shiro is late again and Keith thinks he needs a punishment





	In the office, away from everyone

Keith's foot continued to distract him, swinging to the right and left following an imaginary rhythm. Sitting at the desk, Shiro could feel Keith's eyes fixed on him but never detached his gaze from the report he was compiling, failing, however, to hold back a smile already formed on his lips.

Keith had entered his office, certain to find him still there bent over the desk, without knocking but this didn't stop Shiro from recognizing his slow pace toward the desk.

It was simply born this way, this strange game that they staged from time to time, as a bet to decree who would first give up in their healthy competition that characterized them. Keith had sat on the desk, crossing his legs with his arms resting on it, putting his weight on them, starting to swing his foot pretending to be offended by the umpteenth delay of the other.

"Mmh?" Shiro mumbled in response when he heard himself calling, continuing to avoid his gaze.

"You said you were going to finish by night." Keith accused him, feigning interest in the office even though he knew every corner of it by heart.

"I know, I'm sorry baby." The other replied sincerely sorry, finally looking at Keith for the first time since he had entered the room.

Shiro swallowed noisily as soon as he saw Keith's mischievous look, which had meanwhile stopped the movement of the foot.

"Didn't you missed me a little?" Keith asked, pushing the chair so that Shiro was facing him and then placing his foot between his legs.

"Keith."

"You have not behaved well." He scolded him, arching an eyebrow as he showed him a sly smile, stopping his foot a few inches from Shiro's crotch.

Shiro bit his lower lip, unable now to look away as he watched him put his foot on the floor to approach dangerously. Each movement was driven by an almost disarming slowness.

Keith put his hands on the armrests of the chair, leaning towards Shiro just enough to make sure that their lips almost touched each other keeping the gaze chained to that of the other.

"I should punish you." He whispered and Shiro couldn't ignore the shiver of pleasure along his back. When he felt Keith's breathing so close, he had to fight every muscle in his body so as not to move forward and clear the distance with a kiss.

Keith straightened his back, pleased to see the other in difficulty in holding back.

Girding his hands behind Shiro's neck, Keith sat astride on him, bringing his face close to one ear while stroking his hairline with one hand.

"You will behave well now, as a good boy as you are?"

"Y-yes." Shiro stammered in a low voice.

As soon as the whisper left Shiro's lips, Keith suddenly looked at him serious, gripping his hair with one hand and grabbing his face with the other. "You have to speak louder, aloud, I didn't hear you."

" _Ah_ \- Yes!" Shiro repeated, tightening his grip on the armrests of the chair. "I'll be good."

Keith's expression relaxed as he heard his words and his smile was born again.

"Good." He said, slipping his hands on his shoulders, further down, until they came down to the pectorals caressing them. "Now, however, let us return to your punishment."

Before Shiro could reply Keith bent over to give him a warm kiss, tasting its flavor, _his_ flavor, sucking his tongue began to move his hips against those of the other feeling his own excitement and that of Shiro grow.

Shiro shifted his hands to Keith's thighs, but when they reached his hips, Keith grabbed them. "No." He commanded. "You can't touch me."

Shiro gave a grunt of dissent, but didn't complain and obeyed brought his hands back on the armrests of the chair.

Keith nibbled Shiro's lower lip before getting up, without letting slip the opportunity to touch his semi-erection with his hand. Shiro shuddered at the touch, resting his head on the seatback. Keith, now, in front of him, brought his head back starting to caress himself, passing his hands over his body. He started from the neck and then descended to the sensitive nipples until he stopped between his legs.

He stroked his erection through the fabric, letting Shiro follow the movements of his hands with his eyes. Keith opened his mouth, carried away by excitement, letting go a long moan.

"Keith, please." Shiro begged breathlessly.

With his cheeks burning, Shiro could feel his heart beating so hard that he feared it could come out of his chest at any moment. He bit his tongue feeling the frustration grow and the clothes suddenly too tight.

"Something wrong?" Keith provoked him hoarsely, approaching.

Instinctively, Shiro lifted his hips from the chair for a contact he did not get.

" _Please_." He repeated, almost in despair. Oh, Shiro liked when Keith took the command. He didn't feel embarrassed, indeed it excited him. It excited him a lot. Being at the mercy of Keith, handsome and strong, drove him crazy. His only concern during those moments was that he could lose control even if he was aware that his punishment would be just as enjoyable.

"I love when you beg."

Keith licked his lips, as if thinking what the next move might be. "But I was thinking that maybe it would be better to use that mouth in quite another way."

Shiro, sensing the implicit request of the other, lost no more time and slipped from the chair - with Keith's permission - kneeling at his feet.

"Mmh, this is the beautiful sight I was looking for." Keith said, stroking his cheek. "The admiral who kneels for me."

Shiro silenced him by licking his erection through the fabric. The contact was enough to make Keith gasp, which, in turn, was becoming impatient. With one hand on his shoulder, he pushed him away just enough to be able to lower the zip of his trousers without problems.

Keith breathed a sigh of relief as soon as his excitement was free of the fabric, but he didn' t miss Shiro's eyes settled on the door and then returned to him. It only lasted a second, as if to remind him that the door wasn't locked. Keith smiled.

"Don't pretend you don't like it."

Shiro blushed. It wasn't a lie.

He leaned forward and Keith's body reacted to the sight, sending a surge of excitement to the lower abdomen, in anticipation of the warmth that would welcome him shortly thereafter.

"You're _mine_." Keith whispered.

"I'm _yours_."

Shiro moved close his mouth to the other's belly, bringing his lips to the exposed skin. He kissed his belly and was pleased to hear Keith moan as a reaction to the gesture. He knew how to play this game too.

When he felt the contact with Shiro's tongue, Keith lost patience.

"Shiro--" He started but the other interrupted him with a smile on his face.

"I didn't hear any orders."

Keith hinted at a smile between the panting. "Suck it."

Shiro obeyed, satisfied with his small victory.

Keith bit his lower lip as he watched Shiro run the tongue on his cock and then focus on the tip, feeling its taste, and then take it in his mouth. The heat and the wet of his mouth invaded him, taking his breath away. Unable to hold himself back, Keith gave vent to his excitement, moaning as he holding on to the desk to avoid falling, his knees trembling.

" _Ah_ \-- You're so good." He gasped, never looking away satisfied when he saw Shiro do the same. Following a steady rhythm, his eyes remained fixed on his, calling themself like a magnet.

" _Fuck_." Keith cursed, starting to move his hips. "You like when I fuck your mouth, don't you?"

Shiro moaned, knowing that the vibrations caused by the bottom of his throat would have pleased Keith who, promptly, cursed again in pleasure.

In a moment of distraction, Shiro moved his hands upward - until then standing still on his knees \- grabbing the firm buttocks of the other pushing them forward until the tip reached the bottom of the throat and and Keith's pubic hair tickled his nose, in a clear sign that he wanted more.

Keith emitted a strangled moan, surprised but immediately he grabbed Shiro's hair hard to keep him still as he came out of him.

Shiro grunted in protest as he watched the saliva thread that still united them.

"I said you don't have to touch me." Keith explained, bending down to be at the same height. "You are so disobedient today."

"I- I'm sorry. It's just that--"

"Do you want to cum?" Keith asked, noting a stain of precum on Shiro's pants.

"Yes! Oh, please, yes. "

"You would like to touch yourself."

"Can I?" Shiro asked, surprised and hopeful to have the consent to relieve some of his frustration, but instead of answering Keith reached out to Shiro's uniform belt and untied it. Shiro felt his heart in his throat. The only sound of the belt rubbing against the fabric was enough to make him pant again.

"I'll be good from now on-- I promise, but _please_ \--"

"Ssh." Keith silenced him. "Hands behind your back." He commanded and Shiro obeyed once again.

Keith leaned forward, letting his long hair tickle Shiro's face, to tie the prosthesis to Shiro's left hand so that they both couldn't move. As he retired, he nibbled his neck making him jump.

"Now you will obey me." Keith said as he watched the other look at him with shining eyes. "Oh, Shiro, I want to fuck you so bad."

"Do it, please. Fuck me hard." Shiro pleaded, leaning his forehead on Keith's shoulder, trembling.

"Stand up."

Shiro executed the order with some difficulty due to the body still shaken and the erection, now, aching for the lack of attention.

Keith stood up, clapping his hand several times on the desk. "Here." He explained before turning his attention to one of the desk drawers.

Shiro looked at it uncertainly. "How do you want me?"

Keith opened the drawer.

" _Master_?"

In hearing himself called that way, Keith stopped suddenly and then turned to him and kiss him passionately, taking his face in his hands.

Shiro groaned in the other's mouth as he felt Keith's hands descend to his pants, making them fall to the floor. The cold air made him shiver.

"Face on the desk, beauty. Show off that pretty ass for me. "

Nodding, he bent over the desk, realizing only at that moment that in that position they would be perfectly in front of the door.

The noise of a cap that opened attracted his attention behind him. "How- ?"

"I left it here the last time I was here." Keith explained as if it were the most natural thing in the world while Shiro was grateful he had never opened that drawer in the presence of a colleague.

He opened his mouth to reply but only a shout came out of it when he felt a cold finger, wet with lubricant, rubbing the entrance.

Shiro groaned for the desired attention when the finger entered him.

"More." He moaned in frustration.

"Ssh, you promised you would be good," Keith reminded him as he inserted another finger. "Tell me how much you want it."

"Very much! I want it so much. Ah-- " He moaned as Keith's fingers went deeper, opening him.

Keith spread his fingers once more before removing them and covering his erection with some lubricant. When he entered him, the pleasure took away the word leaving Shiro open-mouthed only able to pant.

"You're amazing inside." Gasped Keith, leaning over him to be able to whisper in his ear. "So warm and open just for me."

Shiro moaned his name, turning his head trying to look at him as far as his position allowed it. Keith began to move his hips, increasing more and more the thrusts encouraged by the other's obscene sounds. With one hand on his hip to hold him while the other hand had moved forward to stroke his turgid nipples, coming down to the abs.

"Yes-- _Yes! Fuck_." Shiro groaned when he felt Keith deeper. "Harder."

" _God_ , Shiro." Moaned Keith, following his request as he heard the desk beneath him lament.

"Touch it, please." Shiro whimpered, feeling his erection pulsate.

"Don't you want to find out if you can manage to cum without me touching you?" The other one provoked him by lightly touch it but without touching it properly. A new desire burned inside Keith and for a moment he was tempted to find out. He let that thought pass as he began to caress Shiro's erection, giving him relief.

"Yes-- Yes-- I'm close!"

" _Yes_! Cum for me."

Shiro moved his hips backwards, accompanying Keith's movements, who promptly, as a punishment, bit his shoulder leaving the mark.

" _Ah_!" Shiro groaned in surprise, pouring his hot orgasm into Keith's hand.

"Do it again." Keith asked, continuing his thrusts in a disjointed rhythm, close to the apex of pleasure as well.

Shiro obeyed, moving his hips lazily and Keith needed four more thrusts before reaching orgasm, shaking behind Shiro.

Keith rested his forehead on the back of the other trying to catch his breath before straightening and going out slowly.

He untied the belt, hearing Shiro moan with relief still out of breath, and helped him to sit on the floor, keeping him company beside him. Noting that Shiro moved his left arm, probably aching from the strain, he reached out to massage his muscles.

"Maybe I let myself go too much."

"No, it was fantastic." Shiro reassured him. "Why do you think that? Were you angry? "

"I was a little annoyed."

"I'm really sorry." He apologized, pinching Keith's cheek with his prosthesis.

"I know, and I also know how important this is to you."

"You are too." Shiro murmured before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Keith replied smiling.

"You know, it's in these moments that I don't mind losing."

Keith couldn't help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Initially this was to be a fic only to vent some things that happened days ago (now I'm fine) but the more I wrote the more I enjoyed doing so therefore I hope you liked it too.  
>  This is the first time I write this kind of erotic and I hope it came decent to be my first time. I am very proud, however, to have overcome my fears and to have tried once again something new and it is also thanks to this beautiful ship and the wonderful fandom full of fantastic people and talented creators.  
>  Let me know what you think.  
>  See you next time!
> 
> Where to find me:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq)[Tumblr ](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
